


Round and Round Like a Pie Carousel

by non_stop_feels



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_stop_feels/pseuds/non_stop_feels
Summary: Simple diner au ft. Brendon falling for a nervous server





	Round and Round Like a Pie Carousel

“Okay, but Spence, you gotta hear me out,” Brendon said, pushing open the door to the small diner, his best friend Spencer following behind. A soft ding sounds from the bell above as they saunter in. “You don’t need a handle on coffee cups. The paper ones don’t have them and people are just fine.” 

“Bren, boiling water plus ceramic means burnt hands and missing fingerprints,” Spencer responds as they wait beside a sign stating “please wait to be seated”.

The hostess, a small woman with blonde hair emerges from the back, “Two?” she asks while grabbing menus and silverware. The boys nod and follow her to a booth. She sets the objects down as they slide into opposite ends of the seat. “Your server will be with you soon,” she says before walking back to the front.

Brendon grabs a menu and unfolds it before looking up at his friend, “But, no fingerprints means you can do crimes and stuff and not get caught. No evidence, no jail time.” 

Spencer laughs softly, “Even without fingerprints, you’d get caught before you even do it by blabbing to the wrong person.”

“Would not!” the shorter begins, but stops his defense as the presumed server appears beside the table. 

Brendon glances over and can’t help but stare as he looks over the young man’s features. He first notes the gentle, yet nervous smile on his face, which is nicely framed by brown, soft waves of chin length hair. His eyes continue to drift down the boy’s thin physique and lands at the name tag promptly reading Ryan, before continuing to the black server apron around his waist. 

Brendon is snapped from his thoughts at the sound of Spencer clearing his throat. He quickly shifts his attention to his blue eyed friend.

“What do you want to drink?” Spencer asks. 

“Um, oh. Just a water, please,” he replies, quickly glancing up at Ryan.

“I’ll be right back with those,” Ryan says with a small, awkward nod, his hair falling in his face, before turning on his heel.

"You were checking him out," Spencer says with a smirk after their server is out of earshot.

"I wasn't, " Brendon lies, side glancing down to his menu, “Hey a burger sounds really good, don’t you think?”

“Don’t change the subject, you were staring the poor boy down like you’d never seen a human before,” Spencer jokes. “But seriously, it’s obvious what you were doing. Just leave your number with the tip and stop scaring him.” 

“Spencer,” He whines. “I can’t do that, it makes me seem desperate and I don’t even know anything about him besides his name and he might not even be interested ‘cause he doesn’t like guys or maybe he does, but not me. And, even if he does, what if I tip too low and he gets offended and just rips my number up and leaves me all sad and lonely?” 

Spencer sighs and flips through the laminated menu, “You really do worry too much. First, I know I shouldn’t assume, but he’s probably at least bi from the looks of it. Secondly, you always tip well regardless of how good the service is, so that probably won’t be a deal breaker.”

“Yeah, but I still don’t know him. He could be weird or lame or think I’m annoying before actually getting to know me and seeing it’s really just unique charm.”

Spencer flashes a genuine look, “If you really are interested, just talk to him when he comes back with the drinks. If that goes well, leave your number or ask for his, simple as that, alright? Now, figure out what you want so you can chat him up about something other than the menu.”

Brendon quietly hums as he tries to decide on what to order, looking up once more as he hears footsteps approaching. He sits up straight and tries to flash a friendly smile at the skinny boy balancing a tray with two glasses. Ryan arrives at the table and sets the glasses down before looking up at them for approval. Brendon takes the opportunity to begin his first move.

“You have good balance. I couldn’t do that. Take two steps and just drop everything,” he manages in a confident tone.

Ryan looks over at him with a bit of a sheepish expression as his shifts the tray to under his arm, “Oh, thanks. Just takes practice, really. And I’ve dropped enough things to learn,” he finishes with a soft smile. 

“No major injuries I hope?” Brendon asks with a playful smirk.

“Oh, you know. Just a few scrapes and bruises, mostly to my ego, but that’s all healed. No lasting marks really,” Ryan responds before looking down and grabbing two straws from his apron and tucking his hair behind his ear with his free hand. “Almost forgot, do you guys want straws? I’ve started asking instead of just giving them out to try and save on plastic waste.”

Spencer holds up in hand at the offer, “Nah, it’s alright. Brendon and I are all for helping save the planet,” he says before taking a sip of his coke.

Ryan slips the straws back into the pocket and retrieves a small notepad and pen and looks up once more, “Before I forget to do this too, what can I get you guys?” 

“Spence, you go first, I’m still deciding,” Brendon says, directing his attention back to the menu.

Brendon keeps shifting back and forth between the two things he wants. He hears Spencer finish his order and quickly points to one of them, and without thinking, declares,” chicken tenders.” 

Spencer begins laughing at his friend as Brendon glances up to see Ryan with a slightly amused expression across his features.

“I meant,” Brendon begins. “May I please have the chicken tenders meal with fries? The one specifically on the adult menu.” 

Ryan jots it down onto the notepad, ”I’ll go get these put in.” He once again turns on his heels and heads in the direction of the kitchen.

Spencer finishes laughing and gives his friend a smile, “That went okay, you didn’t really scare him off or anything.”

“But Spence, didn’t you see his expressions and that smile? Oh my God I can’t do this. He’s like a little diner angel or something. He’s so cute,” Brendon rambles and cradles his head in his hands in a dramatic fashion. 

"Well, that's why you gotta go for it and stop being a little bitch," Spencer responds. 

Brendon tries to muster a mad look at his friend and takes a sip of his water, "why'd I get water? It's so boring and not exciting or sugary." 

"Or," Spencer begins and grabs a sugar packet from the small bowl at the back of the table. "We do this." He rips the small pink packet open and dumps it into Brendon's water.

"Spencer! Ewww," the smaller male exclaims and picks up his glass. He swirls the liquid, watching the sugar swirl as it dissolves, then takes a sip. 

"It's like Kool-aid minus the Kool." 

Spencer takes the glass from him and takes a swig, "Yeah, you're right. Maybe you should ask for a new one," He motions his thumb towards Ryan, who walks past and stops at a nearby empty table with the tray back under his arm along with a rag and a bottle of cleaner in the other. 

Brendon glances over in the direction that Spencer is pointing at the same time Ryan bends down and begins clearing the table of dishes.

"No, no. That can wait a bit. He's busy," Brendon says, his eyes still fixated on the skinny boy. 

"No, you just want to keep looking at his ass."

Ryan looks up seemingly then before loading the tray with dishes and wandering back to the kitchen. Brendon looks over at Spencer and glares. 

"Dude, I think he heard you!"

"And he probably felt you staring holes into his rear end," Spencer jokes.

Brendon looks back over anxiously as Ryan passes back through and to the table like before. He takes a second to compose himself before leaning out the booth. 

"Hey, excuse me Ryan," he says. 

Ryan looks up and walks over, "Yeah?"

"Can I get a new water, please?" Brendon asks.

"Yeah, of course," Ryan answers and takes his drink. "Was there anything wrong with it?"

"The water itself was great as water, but Spencer here decided to add some sugar to it, which may sound pretty okay, but after you drink it, it's not good," Brendon explains. 

Ryan nods in understanding, "be right back." 

After Ryan has walked away, Brendon gives Spencer a serious look, "Did he look amused or confused or mad or what?"

Spencer shrugs, "I guess like, content. Maybe amused? I don't know the guy, so it's not like I can say for sure."

Brendon sighs and leans back into the booth, “Spence, what am I gonna do? This is too hard. Why can’t he just be obviously into me so I can just make my move and not feel stupid about it?”

“Dude, just calm the fuck down and talk to him again, it’s all you can really do,” Spencer tries to reassure him.

Brendon nods and folds his hands on the table, trying to remain a composure of somewhat calm and thinks of a game plan. Ryan returns and sets a glass in front of him.

“One water, no sugar for Brendon, was it?” Ryan asks with a small smile.

“Yup, that’s me, thank you,” the dark eyed boy replies with a smile before taking a sip of the new water. “Yup, no sugar in here, but you seem pretty sweet.”

“Oh, I um, thanks,” Ryan mutters as he looks down with a nervous smile. “Your food should be up about now, I’m gonna go check,” he says quickly and motions with his thumb towards the kitchen before making a beeline away.

“Was that too forward?” Brendon asks.

Spencer shrugs, “I mean, he didn’t tell you off and probably now gets your intention, so no. You’re fine. Plus, he remembers your name, so that’s a bonus.”

“That’s true. Maybe he’s the observant type,” the short brunette wonders aloud.

“Or, he’s interested in you too and wanted to remember your name for no reason whatsoever,” Spencer says with an eye roll.

“Keep this up and you won’t be my best man once I marry his cute ass,” Brendon warns.

“You were just saying he’s too attractive to like you and now your planning the wedding? It really is all over with you,” Spencer teases. Brendon simply sticks out his tongue at his friend as a retort.

Soon, Ryan is once again at their table, this time distributing their food.

“Can I get either of you anything else? Ketchup is here, but if you need other sauces or anything, just let me know," Ryan says to both the boys before shifting his attention the Brendon. “I know you specified adult chicken fingers, but that’s not really a thing, so yours comes with a piece of pie or sherbet. If you want it, just say which, or I can wrap it for you to take home.”

“Awesome,” Brendon says. “But you know what’s even more awesome than pie? Your server skills are amazing, Ryan. Like, you’re so on top of things and you’re quick and look happy doing it.” 

“Thanks. I just, really try my best is all,” Ryan replies. “You’re a good customer for times like these when we’re slow.”

“Really, how so?” Brendon asks with a curious smile.

“Well, for starters, you’re not a grumpy old guy telling me to get a haircut,” the thin boy says with a soft chuckle in his voice. “No, but seriously, talking with you is just more interesting than I’m used to around here. But, now I’ll stop my rambles and let you enjoy your food.”

Brendon pushes out his plush bottom lip into an over dramatic pout,” But I want to hear more Ryan ramblings.”

“Sorry, can’t help it. Those tables won’t clean themselves,” Ryan says with a soft sigh before retreating to a nearby table.

Brendon and Spencer begin to eat in a mutual, comfortable silence, exchanging a few words as they come to mind. Brendon sneaks glances at the skinny brunette behind Spencer and tries to decide what else needs to be said to him. 

“Spence,” Brendon whispers across the table. “I want pie.”

“Well, lucky you. You get pie,” Spencer responds in his normal volume.

“But, I’m not gonna eat it. It’s going elsewhere,” Brendon says.

Spencer gives him a confused look, “What do you mean?” 

“You’ll see,” the smaller says in a sing song voice before calling Ryan over.

“I’m assuming the check is what you’d like?” Ryan asks.

“Well, that. Two separate, though. Also, I’d like a slice of pie, please,” Brendon responds.

“What kind would you like?” Ryan questions while pulling out his notepad.

“Whichever is your favorite,” Brendon says with an over excited smile.

Ryan returns the action slightly, his lips curled in curiosity, yet not thinking much of it, “Any allergies?”

“Nope, you have full range. Oh! And put it in a to go box, if you can.” He says, still smiling bright.

Ryan nods and heads off to the front. Brendon watches him looking at the revolving pie carousel with a quizzical expression before opening the glass door and taking out a pie. Ryan carries it to the diner counter nearby and cuts a slice and puts it into a small styrofoam box. He closes it up and grabs the two checks and returns to the table. The thin boy sets the box down in front of Brendon before handing each of them their respective bills.

“What kind is it,” Brendon asks.

“Oh, you know, it’s just a chocolate whip cream pie, nothing fancy,” Ryan replies in a somewhat nervous tone.

“Sounds amazing,” he says. “I’m sure you have fantastic taste.”

Ryan sighs softly and smiles once more, “Thank you. Hope you guys have a good rest of your day, and I’m not allowed on the register right now, so Z will ring you up.”

“Thank you, Ryan. I’m sure the rest of your day will be good, too,” Brendon says with a gleam in his eye. 

Ryan looks back once before going to tend to another table. Brendon grabs his unused fork and begins to gently write on the soft foam, Spencer trying to figure out what he could be doing. As he finishes, Brendon pushes the box over to his friend, “How’s that?” he asks.

Spencer reads it over and nods, “Cute, good idea, Bren.”

Brendon beams to himself as he positions the pie in the middle of the table, along with a $10 bill underneath it before standing and leading the way to go pay. As he waits behind Spencer in line, he watches Ryan walk back over to the table and begin clearing it, Brendon moves up in line and hands the blonde, Z, the money as Ryan spots him. Brendon flashes him a huge smile before thanking the girl as he’s handed the receipt, and hurrying out the door.

A week later

Brendon enters the familiar, small diner with some pep in his step as he moves to wait beside the please wait to be seated sign. The same blonde girl as last time emerges from the back and smiles warmly at him. 

“One?” she asks him.

Brendon nods and gives a nervous smile, “Um, is it at all possible to sit in Ryan’s section? I called earlier and whoever answered said he’s on shift right now.”

The girl gives him a seemingly knowing smile as she grabs a set of silverware and a laminated menu, “Sure, right this way.”

She leads him around the corner to a small section of the diner where a counter with bar stools sits with several booths lining the walls. 

“The counter or a booth,” the blonde asks as she adjusts her name tag.

“The counter is fine,” Brendon replies and takes a seat at the far left end. The hostess places the menu and silverware in front of him before walking away. 

Brendon looks around the area as he tries to spot the thin server he came to see. He sighs quietly and just decides to wait and begins to tap out a soft tune on the table top as he looks around at the backsplash and appliances behind the shiny table top.

He’s drawn from his thoughts as a door swings open revealing Ryan. He looks over at him and makes eye contact for a few seconds before Ryan walks over, a hint of a smile on his thin lips.

“Didn’t really expect to see you again,” Ryan says, moving to stand behind the counter.

“Well, needed to see how your pie was. So, how was it?” Brendon asks.

“Good. Really, that was really sweet of you, so thanks,” Ryan answers, looking down at his hands as he splays them on the table top.

Brendon simply smiles up at him, “Glad you think so, but now, I need to see just how good that pie is, so if you’d please, Ryan. I’d like a piece of your favorite pie.”

“I suppose I can do that,” Ryan says with a quip as he pushes his wavy hair away from his face.

Ryan lightly drags his fingers across the counter as he walks away and towards the front as Brendon’s eyes follow his petite frame, watching him examine the dessert carousel like he had the week prior. Moments later, Ryan walks past again with an empty aluminum pie pan.

“All out. Need to grab a fresh one,” Ryan explains as he passes by the dark haired boy and enters back into the kitchen.

Brendon waits patiently, the smile on his lips not wavering as what feels like an eternity passes. Ryan soon emerges, pie in one hand and a plate with a single slice in the other. Brendon shifts his attention up to the boy’s face and can’t help but look a bit surprised.

Ryan’s usual curls are pushed back and secured with two small, yellow butterfly clips. The thin boy stops beside Brendon and places the plate before him. Brendon looks up at him, admiring the small change. Ryan simply stares back, his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I know it looks stupid, but my co worker said she’s tired of seeing my hair in my face so she said it was either this or pulling it up, so i settled,” Ryan explains, now holding the pie with two hands.

Brendon shakes his head in an amused way, “It looks the opposite of stupid, more like cute. I think it’s the yellow. Yellow looks good on you, compliments your eyes.” Brendon shifts his attention to Ryan’s eyes. “What color are they, hazel?” 

Ryan looks back for a second before speaking, “I, um, need to go put this away,” he says, motioning to the pie. Brendon nods in understanding before Ryan goes to do so. 

The dark haired boy takes a bite of the slice in front of him and can now see why it’s Ryan favorite. He continues to take modest bites until a familiar server has taken the stool beside him. Brendon turns towards him with a curious look, “Aren’t you on shift?”

“I guess it’s break time,” Ryan responds with a nervous smile. “You don’t mind if I sit, do you?”

“Of course not,” Brendon reassures him. “More than happy to have you. Pie?” he asks, placing the plate between them.

“No thanks, already ate your pie once,” Ryan says.

“I’d gladly let you eat my pie anytime,” Brendon returns. “Hey, can I see your notepad?” 

“Um, sure,” Ryan answers and hands over his lined notepad and pen.

Brendon flips to a new page and begins to make scribbling motions on the page before closing it and returning it to Ryan. Ryan begins to flip through the pages and stops as he finds “Bden”, followed by a phone number and a little heart. The hazel eyed boy looks up at the one beside him, but isn’t able to ask questions before Brendon starts to speak.

“Ryan, I may have met you a week ago, but you seem awesome. And not like, awesomely cute or hot, even if you are both, but just over all. If you’d let me have the opportunity, I’d like to learn more about you than just your job and favorite type of pie,” Brendon says, a bright, hopeful smile across his features as he watches a soft pink caress the apples of Ryan’s cheeks.

Ryan returns a smaller, yet still equally as happy grin, “I think I’d like that,” he says before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Brendon’s cheek. “Think my break is almost up,” he says and stands. “Oh, and the pie is on me. No buts.”

“Only if you promise to call me,” Brendon reasons. 

“Was that ever even a question?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated ♡


End file.
